A GX Christmas Tale: LAWL EDITION
by TheGirlWonder-TheBoyBlunder
Summary: Oneshot! It's Christmas time at Duel Academy! How will out hero's find dates to the Annual Christmas Dance? Who will they go with? READ AND FIND OUT! JadenXAlexis, ChazzXOC, HassleberryXOC, AND MANY MORREEE!


**GX Fanfiction Story: LAWL EDITION**

**Hiya Guys! Surprise? Me and my sister got bored and decided to write this! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or any of the characters from it. I do not own the Motor Razor phone or any other brand mentioned in this story.**

**Claimer: I own the OC's Lyla and Brittney (Note, these two characters are us in this story!)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

T'was the night before Christmas, and all throughout the dorms, not a creature was stirring; well, that's out of the norm.

They hung their stockings across the fire place with care, hoping that soon, Seto Klause would be there.

Just Kidding. They're way to effin' old to hang up stockings. Here at Duel Academy, they hang their defeated opponent s carcasses instead. Like good children. Wait... nevermind. This is the 4kids version.

Anyway... where were we? Oh yeah; we got a little too far into the story. It's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon at the Academy; So here we go~! * Flies off to Neverland with Peter Pan and drops off the book at Grandpa Moto's shop, so he could tell the story and pick up our slack. Tee Hee.*

xXx

"Hello young whipper-snappers! Grandpa is going to take over now! So... uh... where are my reading glasses? Oh here they are! Okay, time to start the story!"

It was a little after mid-day at Duel Academy, and all the students were talking with their friends around campus; some frantically trying to find dates for the Annual Christmas Party the teachers held each year in the huge garden outside of the Obelisk Blue dormitories. Well; that was the case for all the losers *cough cough* The Slifer reds and Jaden and his crew that you see kicking ass on the show. xD *cough cough*

Speaking of Jaden and his friends, let s start the story! ...Again.

"Hey Sarge!" Hassleberry called over all the noise that drifted through the garden outside of the cafeteria. Jaden turned, a fried shrimp hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"Huh?" he said, obviously not intrigued, swallowing his favorite food.

"Who are you gonna take to the dance tonight? Private Lexi?" He replied.

Jaden blushed a bright red. "W-well, I, uh..." Jaden said, he never was good at thinking on his feet. (Except in duels, of course.)

"Awe! No need to be embarrassed, soldier! I mean; chicks dig the sensitive sides of guys. But dudes think it's just plain wussy." He waltzed over to his friend in his military swagger. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "I always act like a man. I eat a lot, sleep a lot, and fart a lot. Manlyhood is a good thing, my brother."

Jaden picked up another piece of shrimp, "I don't see any women around you. Ever." he finished, throwing the piece of seafood up in the air to eventually catch in his mouth.

Hassleberry looked shocked. "Gosh sarge, who peed in _your_ cheerio's?" He asked, sitting down next to his friend.

Jaden looked at his hands. "Well, you know how Lex is the most popular girl in the school?" Hassleberry nodded. " And did you ever notice all the other guys going after her?" The dino-boy nodded again. "And, do you see how I don't stand a chance?" Hassleberry nodded once more. Before he could start to comfort his friend, he was hit in the head by a flying object.

"Ow! What in Samhill was that!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head, looking around.

"Hey there, sorry about that." said a female voice. A girl who belonged to the Obelisk Blues began walking towards the duo. Her dark brown, waist-length hair waved close to perfect from under her knitted ski cap, her skin was tanned to that of a Carribean Island native, with a hint of pink blush from the cold on her cheeks and nose. "The wind musta blown it a little too far your way when I threw it; my bad!" she said with a nervous giggle, as her amber eyes twinkled in the bright sunlight.

"It's n-no problemo!" he stood up with the frisbee that had hit him in hand, "Really; there's no need to worry!" he handed her the disk.

"Thanks love, see you 'round," she said giving him a small wave, "Oh; and cute hat. I totally love dinosaurs." and with that, she turned to walk back to her friends. Hassleberry plopped back down next to Jaden, who had finished off his binto box, now picking his teeth.

"I think I'm in love." Hassleberry said, still watching the girl who had literally takin his breath away.

"You serious?" Jaden glanced at her group, and then back at his friend. "Eh; I like blondes more. But yeah, she's alright."

"Alright?" Hassleberry turned to Jaden, "she's top notch! An exquisite creature!" he stood up, two fists clenched infront of his chest, "I promise to myself and to you-"

"I don't really care."

"-that I will befriend that breathtaking beauty! Even if it kills me!" he finished, face red.

Jaden sighed, stretching as he stood. "Well, good luck with that Sargent. NOW GET TO IT." he said pushing him forward forcefully. The dino-dude began his quest strong- for about 10 seconds. After that little space in time, he turned around frantically and shouted "JADEN~! WHAT IF SHE THINKS IM A FREAK!"

The Slifer Red turned his head without stopping, "Then her brain's workin right. Because everyone thinks you're a freak" he said with a dorky smile. He gave him a thumbs up, "Just kiddin' bud. Good luck!" he yelled back, turning his head back around. Hassleberry blinked and began back on his journey for love. He follwed his target, as stalkerish as that sounds, and waited until her friends went off to their afterschool activities.

"Hey you!" he yelled down the halls.

The girl from before turned around, only to be met by the eyes of the dino-duelist she had met at lunch.

"Oh hey, err, Hassleberry. Right?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, what's your name little lady?" He asked, trying to act cool.

"I'm Lyla, It's really nice to meet ya... again! So, did you want something? 'Cuz I think Crowler is staring us down" She said, jerking her head in the cross-dressing teachers direction.

"Oh, I uh, wanted to ask you if maybe... you wanted to..." He started, nervousness taking over.

"Yeah?" she said expectantly.

"Go to the dance with me tonight? I'd really like to get ta know ya better." He replied, hope filling his voice.

"Sure! I'd love to! Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" She exclaimed, tackeling him in a hug. After about five seconds, she let go "I gotta go; I've got swim team practice. Lemme see your cell." He gave her his silver Razor phone. She entered a number and gave it back. "There. Now you have my number. See ya!" she exclaimed as she began running down the halls.

xXx

*Back to Jaden *

The slifer sighed. "This school is WAY bigger than it needs to be. I mean- these halls are friggin' HUGE!" Jaden yelled, his voice echoeing through the halls as he threw up his hands up in protest. He pulled them back down, ignoring the stares. He turned the corner to the Dueling Arena.

"Hey Slacker!" a raven haired teenager yelled across the room.

"Oh hey Chazz. Seen Lex around latley?" Jaden asked, completley oblivious.

"Hmph, yeah I have. Last time we bumped into eachother was about an hour ago in the line at the vending machine. It's not like she wants to see you though. BAHAAHAHA." he laughed.

"Well, alrighty then. Thanks for the info I guess..."

Chazz grunted, "WHY ARN'T YOU EVER OFFENDED BY ANYTHING I SAY!"

"...you were trying to offend me? Well you really suck at it. What'd you do? Take 'How to Be An A-hole' lessons from Harrington?" Jaden asked, putting one hand behind his head.

Chazz pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, "No. I don't even talk to him. So shut up."

After finishing his sentence, Chazz was tapped on the shoulder. "E-excuse me sir." a timid voice rang through his ears. He was on edge, so he turned and shouted "WHAAAAAAT!"

The long, blonde haired girl that belonged to Obelisk blue, barely 5 feet tall shivered in fear. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!...I was just..." he eyes filled up with tears. Jaden ran over and pushed Chazz away from the shortie.

"Hiya little girl! My name is Jaden!" His face softened when he saw her tears. "What's the matter? What're you looking for?" the red-coated boy asked.

The girl wiped her big, green eyes, "I-I'm Brittney...It's not a w-what I'm looking for...it's a who." she muttered.

"Well who is it?"

"My cousin...Alexis Rhodes." she said, looking up at Jaden.

He was astounded. This girl could easily pass as Alexis's twin if she was little taller. And older. "Oh I know her! Yeah, yeah! Chazz, you've seen her today right? You know where she would be. After all you are her #1 fan." he joked. Chazz stomped over and smacked Jaden on the forhead. "Shut up. Go away. No one likes you. Leave this to-" he looked up dramatically, "the Chazz."

Jaden's face was now twisted in confusion, but then again; when wasn't it? "Heh, alright Chazz. You have fun." he rubbed his forehead and began walking over to a teacher to ask when exams were. Chazz looked at his rival and then back at the girl. She was looking around herself, not paying any attention to him. He shook her, "Hey. I'm right here. No need to look at anybody else when there's this good lookin' of a person standing right here." he said, now smiling. The Alexis look-a-like looked up at him, now smiling because he was.

"Thanks for deciding to help me, Chad."

He facepalmed. "It's Cha-...-sigh- nevermind. Just come with me." he said turning.

She followed him, not saying much- or rather anything at all, as they walked through the halls. She didn't like the crowds of people swarming around her, so she grabbed hold of his hand, trying to find comfort. He looked back at her, his face a little red considering this was a girl who looked exactly like the girl he liked and she was holding _his _hand. "W-what're you doing?" he asked her.

"Oh! I-I'm just...holding...your hand?" she said, her voice trembling. "Is that not okay?" she asked, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

Chazz didn't mind at all, really. "Nah. Your fine. I mean, all little kids need to hold hands sometimes right?"

Her head jolted back, "Little kid? I am almost 15 for your information!"

Chazz blinked, extremely surprised. "Almost 15, huh?" he turned his head back around so he was facing foward. "I never would have known." he said, his cheeks now flushed a bright red color knowing this cute girl was pretty much the same age as him. "So, what's your name again?"

Her rage was gone, and nervousness had taken over once again. "B-Brittney." She replied, looking at her shoes.

"Well, i'm glad I got to meet you Brittney... so your Alexis's cousin, right?" He asked, still facing foward as they made their was through the crowds of students.

"Yeah... I just transfered into this school a couple days ago. She promised that today she would show me around." She replied.

"Oh, well maybe if you want, I could show you around instead!" He said enthusiastically.

"Well... I don't know. I'll have to ask Alexis, she's probably really worried about me." She said, looking around for her.

"Okay, hmmm... I wonder where she could be..." He said thoughtfully.

"ALEXIS!" Brittney shouted, running to, and tackle hugging, the tall Obelisk girl.

"Oh hey Brittney! I was looking for you everywhere! You didn't get into too much trouble right?" Alexis said, looking down at her cousin.

"Nope. And I met this really... erm... interesting guy named Chad!" She said happily.

"Chad? I don't know anyone named Chad..." Alexis said thoughtfully.

"Oh really? He said he knew you! And this really cute Slifer guy named Jaden said he was your number one fan!" She said, looking around for the raven haired boy. Alexis blushed when she mentioned Jaden.

"Ohh, do you mean Chazz?" Alexis said, looking around for him.

"Yeah, she meant me." Chazz said, popping up behind Alexis.

"AHHHH!" both the Obelisk girls screamed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Alexis said, turning to face him.

"Sorry Lex." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, we gotta go, we'll see you later Chazz." Brittney said, she grabbed her cousins hand and her and Alexis turning to walk away.

"W-wait! Ummm... Brittney?" He asked.

Said girl turned around, "Yes Chazz?" she replied.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to... go to the dance with me? I mean, just as friends, maybe? I kinda want to get to know you better... But if you say no then-"

"Yes Chazz, I'll go to the dance with you. I want to get to know you better to!" She said, her nervousness seemed to disapear.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the dance!" He said, running in the oppisite direction of the two girls. _'What's wrong with me? Why did I ask Brittney to the dance? I love Alexis! ... or do I?' _He thought as he ran.

*With Alexis and Brittney*

"Oh my gosh... Chazz asked you to the dance... and not me... YESSS!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yeah, I guess he did" Brittney said, A blush gracing her cheeks.

"WOOOO-HOOOO! Now Jaden will ask me for sure!" Alexis said, completely ignoring her cousin's comment.

"Wait, you like Jaden?" The short girl asked, looking up at Alexis.

"Well, uh, maybe." Alexis muttered.

Brittney giggled. "If you like him so much, why don't _you_ ask him?" She asked.

"I think that the guy should ask me, if he really wants to go with me." She said looking at her shoes.

"Oh, your so old fashioned Lex." Brittney muttered as they walked toward the Obelisk blue girl's dorm.

xXx

*Back to Jaden...Again.*

_'Man, I need to find Lex, and fast' _Jaden thought as he walked around the lake at the Obelisk blue girl's dorm.

"Jaden?" A girlish voice said shyly.

He Jumped and whipped his head around to see the short blonde girl from before looking up at him.

"AHH! Oh, hi Brittney! Did you find Lex yet?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I did actually. Chazz helped me!" She exclaimed.

"Chazz? HELPED? Never thought I would hear those two words in the same sentence." Jaden muttered.

"Anyway, Alexis is looking for you..." she said, looking back at her cousin.

"REALLY! I mean, uh, really?" He said, trying to brush off his outburst and act cool.

"Y-yeah..." she said, quickly walking towards the dorm.

"Way to act cool Jaden..." He muttered to himself as he walked over to his secret crush.

Alexis looked down at her shoes when she saw Jaden coming. _'Oh my gosh! he's coming over here!' _She thought as a pink blush came to her cheeks.

"Hi Lex." He said nervously

"Hi Jaden. Did you need something?" She asked finally looking up at him. Wait, looking up? "Oh my gosh! When did you get so tall?"

"I got taller? Hmmmm... I don't know." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Alexis sighed. "Oh well. So what did you come over here for?" She asked curiously.

"Brittney said you were looking for me..." He said, putting a hand behind his head.

"Oh, did she? Well, I wasn't... I mean it's not like I didn't wanna see you it's just..." She started, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Alexis, can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly, he could see she was going nowhere with that sentence.

"Oh, uh, sure. What is it Jaden?" She asked, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" He asked quickly. He said thatg so quickly that Alexis didn't understand a word he just said.

"Excuse me? One more time in english please?" She said jokingly. The blush was still present on her cheeks.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... uh... got to... the... umm... dance with me?" He finally choked out. _'What if she says no! I would have ruined our friendship! Oh god...' _He thought worriedly. But all his doubts were cleared when he heard her answer.

"Yes Jaden! Yes, Yes, Yes, a million times YES!" She squealed as she tackled him in a hug. Jaden was so surprise that _THE QUEEN OF OBELISK BLUE _said yes to a Slifer slacker like him, he forgot to hug back. Then, Alexis let go and looked up at him. He couldn't resist doing what he did next,

He kissed her.

When his lips covered hers, her heart felt like it was about to explode! She felt butterflies whirl around in her stomach as she melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arm around her waist and the kissed for a very passionate 20 seconds before the need for oxygen came between them. They were breathing deeply with their forheads together.

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" He said, staring into her hazel eyes. All she could manage was a nod, so he let her go and ran back to the Slifer dorms, jumping and screaming with happiness.

xXx

The gang decided to meet up at the dance so they could all hang out together, and when they all got there, they couldn't believe who was paired up.

1. Jaden and Alexis

2. Chazz and Brittney

3. Syrus and The Dark Magician Girl **(A/N: Don't ask how she got back! PLEASE!)**

4. Hassleberry and Lyla

5. Bastion and Mindy

6. Atticus and Jasmine

7. Zane and Blair (She forced him to go! JUST SAYING)

They all looked around in surprise, who would have ever thought this would happen?

xXx

"-And they all lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Thanks for listening youngins! I hope you have a safe and happy christmas! ... or hanukah, or kwanza, or whatever you crazy kids celebrate these days! BYE NOW!" Grandpa said as he slammed the book shut and went to sleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! My first GX Fanfiction story! THANKS FOR READING! Have a Happy Holiday! CONSIDER THIS MY PRESENT ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
